Scammers
What are Scammers? Scammers are people on Animal Jam who usually steal your items by tricking you. They are usually frowned upon in Jamaa. However,they are sometimes true to their word. Let other people go first though, if there are any, and use a backup for people asking for your password. In-Game Scams These are scams that are mostly said in-game. 1. "Send me something, I'll send you something back!" *The scammer will normally leave with your items without sending you something back. 2. "Best trade wins my (special item(s) here)!" *The scammer will accept your trade and normally leave without giving you the special item(s). 3. "Send me rares and get my (special item(s) here)!" *The scammer will normally leave with your rares without giving you their special item(s). 4. "I decline all trades! Try me!" *The scammer will accept your trade and normally leave. 5. "Hey, wanna share accounts?" *The scammer will normally not give you their password and then log onto your account to take your items. Remember that giving away your password is also against the Animal Jam rules! 8. "Trade me your (more than four special items here) for my (special item here)!" *Normally the scammer will put store-bought items on trade for you to trade the extra items that you will be trading. When you are done trading the extra items, the scammer will normally leave without giving you their special item. 9. "Trust trade me!" *The scammer will accept your trade and normally leave. 10. "My dad owns AJ! Give me your rares!" *They will take your rares and leave. If they buddied you, they'll unbuddy you. 11. "First trade I accept gets my outfit!" *They will usually leave after they accept your trade and you won't get their outfit. YouTube Scams There are scams that are mostly said on YouTube. 1. "Give me your password for free membership!" *The scammer will go on your account and then take your items without giving you free membership. 2. "Use this website/program to get free membership/items!" *The website/program will usually ask for your username and password, and the item you wish to get. The scammer can then get the username and password from you and then take your items. *The program that you download may be a keylogger that will track what you type on your keyboard at all times. This way, the scammer can get your username and password when you log on Animal Jam and then take your items later. Who are Some Scammers you Should Look Out For? These are just a few of the many Jammers that you should look out for. Feel free to add scammers onto the list. *Frozenonicelolfore *Poisontoxicfounder *mofarah *lilacpie *Solidblue02 *Vixpaw *Candykat5607 *Nageekdoog04. *Pbox *Giftdrache *Violeta357 *Jjpeach *Dovee123 *Rideforever *PinkRarity *Pandylover101 *Kenzie88 *Snowball19673 *melm84 *argwosdawg1 *Xxchewitxx *mahill017 *Mandna13579 *codbo123 *xxcookiewolffeyxx *gorgeoussparkle *Walidaj *Reyna176 *sp649 *sunranger *katzomer *shadowwolves3851 *daddysgrl *daddysgrl03 *babydemi *poppink9 *Blixemithecat *superelle *iamsonyaw123 (she will buddy you be careful) *cat05757 *mokjj (she has a youtube channel) *horseismy (REALLY HORRIBLE SCAMMER!!) *iloveflowers2235 pudding62 *fman122(banned) *magicman101 Category:Mariokart9 *poprapper(scams spikes) *trulysorrowful12 (utilizes a tool bar for scamming purposes.)